Calm Before The Storm
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Senator Wright is being a dick to Logan, so Julian decides to set the Senator straight...heh.  Crossdressing!Julian . Established!Jogan, with a lot of Kurlian friendship. Daltonverse.
1. The Wind

**A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to CP Coulter and to FOX.**

* * *

><p>"I hate him." Logan stormed into Julian's dorm room, slamming the door shut behind him before throwing himself onto Julian's bed.<p>

"That's nice dear." Julian replied, not looking up from his script. He was used to Logan hating people. Frequently. "Who's got your panties in a twist now?"

"My father, you bastard." Logan snarled before chucking a pillow at Julian's head.

_Oops_.

Julian put down his script and threw the pillow back at Logan before crawling into the bed next to him, burrowing himself against Logan's body, despite Logan's resistance.

"What narrow-minded opinion did he try to push onto you today?" Julian whispered softly, knowing that Logan needed to talk it out, but that he was now also mad at Julian too.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Logan growled, his arms twitching as he tried to fight the urge to put them around Julian and pull him close.

Logan always felt sage and comforted when he was holding Julian, but damnit, he wanted to be mad at the world right now – at Julian for his moment of indifference, and at his father – oh his father – for the awful things he said about Logan's sexuality and his relationship with his Julian. _Oh, his Julian_.

Logan looked down at Julian through his eyelashes. Julian was watching him, waiting for him to speak, knowing that eventually his anger would lessen and he would want to talk.

Logan could never stay mad at his Julian. Sighing, Logan gave up fighting and wrapped his arms around Julian, pulling him close. Julian smelled like coffee and soap with a hint of aftershave.

"He's having a party and he wants me to come. He told me I could bring a friend or something."

"Or something." Julian echoed, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Or something, in that voice that means 'like a girlfriend, since you're hopefully over this gay phase.'"

"That's quite a voice."

"You have no idea."

The boys fell silent for a moment, the calm before the storm, so to speak. Julian felt Logan's arms tighten around him and felt the rise and fall of Logan's chest as he took a deep breath.

"I asked him if I could bring you along since, no, I am _not_ over this 'gay phase' but you're a friend."  
>"And then?" Julian prompted, as Logan had trailed off, his breathing becoming more frequent and his grip almost painfully tight around Julian's body.<p>

"And then he told me not to bother coming home unless I brought a girl home. And not just in reference to the party."

Julian was speechless. He was used to the Senator saying awful things, but he had never threatened to cut Logan out.

"Well I don't want to go to a stupid political party anyway."

"Jules –"

"You go, have fun – or rather, don't try to kill your father, and just know that I'll be here waiting for you to plow me through the mattress." Julian rolled out of Logan's grip, placing a chaste kiss onto Logan's lips.

"I'm not going."  
>"Of course you're going. I'm not worth losing the lovely bond between you and the slime ball that is your father." Logan scoffed. "Ok so maybe I am that fabulous, but I'm not worth you losing your relationship with Michelle. You know you don't want to lose her – I know you actually like her."<p>

"Julian." Logan growled.

"No arguments. I love you and I know you'll make it through this; you are strong. Now get your cute butt out of my bed and go pack. I have things to do."

"So do I. I have to be angry."

"So be angry in your room while you pack." Logan grumbled as he crawled out of Julian's bed, sulking.

"You're the worst boyfriend ever."

"I still love you though. And remember, if you go to this party, I _promise_ to make it worth your while."

Logan picked up the discarded pillow that had been thrown back and forth between the two boys and angrily threw it back at Julian before stomping out.

"You better." Logan snarled before slamming the door shut behind him.

Julian sighed and tossed the battered pillow back onto the bed as he mulled over the senator's words. Suddenly, he was struck with an idea. There were many chances for it to backfire, but if he could pull it off, it would be the biggest "fuck you" to the senator, and Logan would be in the position to cut the senator out and not the other way around.

Grabbing his phone off of his desk and flopping onto the bed, Julian shot off a quick text. His plan was good, but there was only one person he knew who could help him carry it out. Leaning back into the pillows, Julian waited for a reply, smiling when his phone buzzed and the reply was a resounding yes. Excellent.

**To Hummel: **I need a favor. It involves dresses & make-up & wigs & me at your mercy.

**From Hummel: **I'm intrigued. Meet me in my room. This closet won't transport itself.


	2. The Calm

"So, are you looking for a particular high school stereotype? Cheerleader, prep, Goth, nerd, or is this like a role-playing thing? We can do librarian, doctor…" Kurt rattled on, flipping through his closet, never asking Julian why he enlisted Kurt's help in cross-dressing. Kurt only motioned Julian towards his bed and began rifling through things – his make up kit already set up on his desk and his wigs set up across Reed's desk.

"Also I have a barista costume –"

"Barista?"

"Yes. Blaine, like you Stuarts, loves coffee."

"Oh I did NOT need to know about you and Blaine _role-playing_." Julian cringed at the thought before carrying on before Kurt could continue his tirade. "Don't you want to know why I'm asking you for your help?"

"Not really, because like you, I do NOT need to hear about you and Logan role-playing."

"We role-play as you and Blaine, naturally I'm you – since we're both divas. You should see Logan play Blaine though. Quite sexy." Kurt turned away from his closet, a horrified look on his face. "Kidding. Back to the reason though, it's not role-playing, per se…" Julian trailed off, waiting for Kurt to recover and prompt Julian to continue.  
>"And by that you mean…"<p>

"I want to fool the senator into thinking I'm a girl and then publicly seduce Logan through song and right when the senator thinks he's straightened Logan out, publicly reveal that I am indeed a man."

Kurt stared at Julian, his mouth open in shock.

"Basically, I want to give the senator a nice big 'fuck you' because of how he treats his son and how he views our feelings for each other." Julian finished, sitting back onto Kurt's bed while he waited for Kurt's brain to process everything. After a few moments of Kurt staring blankly at Julian, he suddenly snapped out of it, clapping his hands eagerly as he turned back towards his closet.

"I always _knew_ you were romantic at heart!" Kurt squealed, as he seemed to be swallowed by his closet. Julian just laughed as he made himself comfortable, happy that Kurt had understood his intention.

"Do you know what you're going to sing?" Kurt called out from the abyss that was his closet.

"I have an idea. But you'll just have to wait and see." Kurt popped his head out from inside his closet.

"Wait and see?"

"Can't expect me to make my big debut as…Miss Julia," Julian waved his hands around dramatically "without my stylist!" Julian smirked, causing Kurt to laugh.

"Spoken like a true fashionista. So, does Logan know?" Kurt questioned as he continued digging through his closet.

"Nope. I told him to go to the party alone and that I'd reward him when he came back."

"Bold."

"He'd ruin it if he knew."

"Probably. Ok. This is it, this is the dress for you, Miss Julia." Kurt finally emerged from his closet holding a dress bag.

"I can't believe you have something that would fit me."

"Yes you can. You came to me because you knew I could cater to your needs. Now, what's your shoe size?"

"Eleven."

"Oh good, we're the same size. I have heels that match this dress."

"Heels?"

"Well what did you think you were getting into when you asked _Kurt Hummel_ to turn you into a woman?"

"Good point." Julian murmured before sliding off of Kurt's bed. "Ok. Let's see the dress." Kurt smiled up at Julian before unzipping the dress bag and revealing a beautiful, long gold dress, with a pleated bottom, and beautiful lace detail in the middle. "Woah." Julian gasped, fingering the material.

"Right?" Kurt breathed, staring at the dress. "Alright. Go put this on while I figure out which wig will suit your features and this dress the best."

"Yes sir." Julian saluted before beginning to change into the dress.

A half hour later, after Julian had worked his way into the dress and heels, and Kurt had given him a slight make up job to give him a taste of what he'll look like in full, and styling a brunette wig into a fancy bun with a swooping bang, Kurt pushed Julian towards the full-length mirror and they stood side by side, staring at Julian's transformation.

"Well Miss Julia," Kurt murmured, shifting one of Julian's 'boobs' so that it was symmetrical. "You are an absolutely stunning young woman."

"Thank you." Julian replied in a breathy, slightly higher version of his natural voice.

Yes, this plan was going to work.


	3. The Storm

**A/N: The pronouns shift a little in this chapter since Julian is "Julia" for part of the time, but I hope it makes sense. I tried to keep the pronouns with who Logan thought he was.**

* * *

><p>Logan was miserable. He was stuck at another one of his father's stupid parties, and since Julian had made him come alone, he was subject to talk to his father's friends, co-workers, and supporters. They all kept asking him the same three questions – did he have a girlfriend? (No), how was school? (Fine), and did he plan to follow his father's political footsteps? (Maybe).<p>

His gaze sweeping across the room, Logan searched for his father, and when he found that he was not paying any attention to Logan, Logan took a drink off of a passing tray, hastily knocking it back. If he was going to make it through this night alive, he would need some sort of buzz to keep him from throwing something at his father. And he had promised Julian that he would play nice, although what he doesn't know won't kill him…

Logan's thoughts were interrupted when he thought he saw a familiar face pass by him. He turned to see who was rushing by him and came face to face with, _Kurt Hummel?_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan questioned, his voice a mixture of rage and confusion.

"I'm just here to drop your girlfriend off." Kurt responded, raising his voice slightly.

"My girlfriend?"

"Yes. She wanted me to apologize to you for running late, but she's prepared a love song for you and was working out the kinks…in the choreography before she came. Plus her styling in exquisite and time-consuming." Kurt patted Logan's shoulder before twirling away.

Logan stood dumbfounded in place, staring at the spot that used to contain Kurt, his brain working hard to process just what Kurt was talking about. Logan was so confused that he did not notice his father come up behind him, until the senator clapped Logan on the shoulder.

"So, when do I get to meet this lovely young lady?"

"Huh?"

"Your 'exquisite' girlfriend."

Logan was saved from stuttering out an awkward answer when a woman with an elegant gold dress swept over to them.

"Hello, I'm Julia." She murmured, kissing Logan chastely on the lips before turning to offer her hand to the senator. Logan, still stunned, stood staring as this beautiful woman, who seemed _very familiar_, charmed the pants off his father.

"So, a friend of yours said you had prepared a song?"

"Mmhmm." Julia purred, batting her eyelashes at the senator.

"I usually don't condone public displays of affection at my parties, but for you, I'll make an exception."

"Oh thank you." She cooed before turning back towards Logan, who was still standing there confused as he tried to place where he knew this girl.

"Now, pay close attention, this song is for you." She said sweetly before leaning in and whispering into Logan's ear, "I told you I'd make it worth your while" in his usual voice.

"Julia –" Logan managed to squeak out before she – er he – placed a chaste kiss onto Logan's lips, sending him a wink before he turned away and sashayed towards an empty area that had been cleared out for the song.

Julian took center stage, letting Kurt flit around him arranging his dress so that it draped properly. Julian winked at him, and gave him the thumbs up. Kurt patted Julian on the cheek before rushing off, wagging his fingers towards Logan, waving him goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman<em>

_He's just a little brought down because when you knocked_

_He thought you were the candyman._

_Don't get strung out by the way that I look,_

_Don't judge a book by its cover_

_I'm not much of a man by the light of day, _

_But by night I'm one hell of a lover._

_Oh my god_. Logan's mouth dropped open in shock as he registered what song Julian was singing _to him. In front of his father. And his father's people_.

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania._

Logan snuck a look over at his father for a moment, whom was looking very confused at the choice of song "Miss Julia" chose to sing. Logan's gaze was drawn back towards Julian as he began to swing his hips back and forth.

_So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound_

_You look like you're both pretty groovy_

_Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal_

_We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie._

As he moved, the straps on his dress began to slide off of his shoulders. Logan couldn't decide if he wanted Julian to pull them up and continue this ruse as a girl, or if he wanted the whole damn dress to fall off.

_So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?_

_Well babies, don't you panic._

_By the light of the night when it all seems alright_

_I'll get you a satanic mechanic._

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania._

Logan didn't have to dwell long, as Julian began to pull the dress off, first the right strap, then the left, shimmying along to the music until the dress pooled around his ankles, leaving him standing in boxers, high heels, and the wig.

_So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?_

_I could show you my favorite obsession._

Julian stepped one foot out of the dress, and then kicked it with the other foot so that it flew towards a very horrified senator Wright. Julian strutted towards Logan, who was now openly grinning at his boyfriend's ridiculous antics. When Julian reached Logan, he pushed him down onto a nearby chair, and sat down on Logan's lap, leaning back to grind up on Logan's lap. Julian then leaned forward and pried his heels off, throwing them every which way before sitting up to sing the next line, his voice dropping to his normal singing voice.

_I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan_

_And he's good for relieving my tension._

At the word tension, Julian rolled his hips against Logan's again, causing Logan to moan. Logan could see Julian's smirk as he got up from Logan's lap and strut back to the cleared spot.

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania._

Then Julian took it to the next level, as he strut – in boxers and a wig – over to the senator, who was past confused and had now moved onto barely concealed anger.

_So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab._

_I see you shiver with antici... _

Julian plucked the wig off of his head and chucked it over his shoulder so he was standing in front of the senator, in just his boxers, and very light make up, as much of it had rubbed off during his performance.

_pation!_

Julian patted the senator on his cheek before turning around to walk back over to his 'stage' area.

_But maybe the rain isn't really to blame_

_So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom._

With the last line, Julian shot the senator a warning look, before letting his face fall back into his show face.

The song ended and the entire room was silent. Julian surveyed the room, taking note of the senator's no longer barely concealed anger. Julian let his gaze fall on Logan, who was staring at him like he was the sun and the moon, a face that Julian rarely ever saw on Logan.

* * *

><p>"<em>How. Dare. You.<em>" Julian heard the senator say. "Get. Out."

Julian, using his years of practice as an actor, schooled his face and calmly turned towards the senator. "Interesting how you fawned all over me as a woman who loves your son, but now that I am a man who loves your son, I am despicable? No, I don't think I will leave. I think I'll go put on some clothes, and keep my boyfriend company."

"You –" the senator spluttered angrily, unable to form thoughts or words accurate enough to convey his anger that someone had the _gall_ to **humiliate** him in front of everyone important.

"It's a shame that you don't see how much your son and I love each other, and how that's not doing anything detrimental to you. It was nice seeing you again, senator." Julian finished, shooting the senator his winning smile before turning away to walk over to Logan.

"Hi." Julian whispered, suddenly looking very shy.

"I love you." Logan whispered, before smashing their lips together in a kiss that was all tongue and teeth and pent up anger and passion. They only broke the kiss when they heard someone clearing their throat near them, and a soft hand on Logan's back.

"I'm happy you two are out, but John is about to explode. Partially because Julian is still standing in his underwear. I suggest you let him get dressed before you continue…this." Michelle said sweetly, smiling back and forth at both boys, with a face of pride.

"Right." Julian replied, resting his forehead against Logan's. "Come on, I think Kurt brought me a change of clothes." Julian reached out to grab Logan's hand, pausing a moment to kiss Michelle on the cheek. Julian started to walk away, but was pulled back as Logan had not followed him, but was still holding his hand.

"Don't change."

"What?"

"I don't want to be here anyway…and you just did most of the work for me, and _god_ you have no idea what that song _did to me_." Logan moaned into Julian's ear, his other hand on Julian's hip.

"_Oh_. Well in that case…" Julian kissed Logan hard on the mouth, but only for a moment before pulling away. "Come on then."

Julian pulled Logan along as they made their way towards the door.

"Have a lovely evening senator!" Julian called out as they opened the door to let themselves out. Logan pulled Julian out before the senator could say anything, and before Julian could see the look of disgust on the senator's face. Logan saw it, but for once, he didn't care what his father thought about his relationship.

Logan lied. Julian wasn't the worst boyfriend in the world, he was the best.

* * *

><p><strong>song: sweet transvestite - rocky horror picture show<strong>


End file.
